


Patience is a virtue

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [17]
Category: Patience is a virtue - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If patience was a virtue then he was far from being virtuous and definitely going to hell if such a place truly existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

If patience was a virtue then he was far from being virtuous and definitely going to hell if such a place truly existed.  

It had been the week from veritable hell and his stockpile of patience has ran out on Wednesday evening.  Everything after that had been pure forced willpower to not utterly lose it completely and murder the his staff as they sat diligently engrossed in their monitors.  

It wasn't a matter of intelligence, not in the least bit.  The brain power of his staff could take down nations and recreate the world in a better standing if let to run free.  

But this week… some god must really hate him why… at the same bloody instant… absolutely every single one of them had lost every iota of common sense they had ever possessed.  If not once, but thousand times, it seemed every one of them had asked him the most simplest questions in utter confusion about items that were a normal everyday routine in his realm.   

He had attempted to be patience and answer all their questions, but it ended up being that was all he was doing. He had attempted to put an embargo on asking him questions trying to push it off onto R but that didn't work. He had even tried to hide in one of the little used storage cupboards in R&D but someone had narked on him and he was discovered… Of course with a pointless question awaiting. 

At one point he had tried running files through the shredder that contained people’s faces in an attempt to satisfy his churning internal rage.  

The next option that crossed his mind was that he could just taser each and everyone of them when they approached with the next monumental no common sense question hoping eventually they were learn like Pavlov’s dogs. 

He was so done peopling.  

Finally, late Friday evening, the door to his office flung open without a knock, his hand drifted towards the taser now lying openly on his desk before he realised it was Moneypenny. “Home!”  was the only word she said giving him that look of “I know what's good for you and don't you dare argue with me.”

But having lost all common sense and perspective himself, he chose to reply “I have too many things to accomplish to go home now, Moneypenny.”

And that was just enough to poke the wrath of the Executive Assistant… Bodyguard… Agent… (if truth be told who was still just as deadly as the Double O Agents, and probably far more conniving) to come unglued.  

“Oh no we are not playing that game Quartermaster.  You are going home.  I WILL have medical come down here, sedate you, and hauling your skinning arse out of here if needed.” Moneypenny stood in the doorway hands on hips glaring at him.   “And HR would not be the least bit pleased with all the paperwork if they need to replace your entire staff after you axe murder them all, and I’d never hear the end of it.  Not happening Q!”

“But…”

“No but!   You’ve turned into a wankerish toddler.  You are going home and taking a timeout.”

It was a no win situation.  There was no winning against Moneypenny.  Everyone is MI6, who lasted for any length of time, soon learned that lesson. 

“Fine!”  

Moneypenny stepped up to his desk, grabbed up the taser tossing it into a desk drawer.  “Home.  Not back until Monday.  If you don't check out through security in 15 minutes they’ve been notified to come looking for you.”

“Fine!”

“Q…”  Moneypenny called after him as he headed out of his office door. “I’ve already called in takeaway.  Indian.   Pick a movie. I'll see you in a while.”

“Fine!” He snapped at her again but then sighed heavily.   Home. Quiet. Moneypenny.  Food.  Cats.  At least he could depend on Moneypenny and his cats not asking any moronic questions. 

The virtue of patience wouldn't matter.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
